If They Didn't Have Me
by Heartlocker
Summary: Sugar is upset that her moms are arguing about her birth dad being involved in her life and their marriage is falling apart. She decides that her life would be better if she hadn't been born and takes matters into her own hands to make it happen. AU
1. Chapter 1

**The Future is Here**

**by: HeartLocker**

* * *

"_Come on baby_. _One more push!" Santana encouraged Brittany and she squeezed her hand tight. _

"_Aaaahh," Brittany screamed through the pain. The room suddenly was filled with the cries of their newborn baby. Brittany fell back in exhaustion. _

"_It's a girl!" the doctor said as he held up their baby in the air so Santana and Brittany could see it. _

"_She's beautiful," Santana said as the tears started to fall and she kissed Brittany. _

"_So beautiful," Brittany agreed as she started to cry. Santana kissed her hand and watched as the nurses cleaned up the baby. They told her to come over and she cut the umbilical cord. The nurse brought her over to Brittany and gently placed her in her arms. She started tearing up as she held her close to her and kissed her softly. Santana came closer and played with the baby's hand. She squeezed it tightly. She started to whimper in Brittany's arms. _

"_I think somebody wants their Mama S," Brittany said with a smile. She gently handed her to Brittany who nervously took her and held her against her chest. The baby stopped crying as Santa gently rocked her. "No crying sugar," Santana said softly. Santana looked up and smiled at Brittany who was laying back on the bed, her eyes started to get tired. Her hair was matted against her head from the sweat. Her face was still red from the pain and exhaustion. She looked physically drained. But Brittany had never been more beautiful than in that moment. _

"_What are we going to call her?" Santana asked with a smile as she handed the baby back to Brittany and got in the bed with them. _

"_Sugar, because you're my sugar mama and she's our sugar baby," Brittany said with a smile, hoping Santana wouldn't argue with her reasoning. Santana looked down at her and smiled. _

"_Sugar baby," Santana said with a smile. "It's perfect." _

16 years later

"Britt, seriously, why do we always have to argue!" Sugar could recognize her mom's scream from the other side of the house.

"Look Artie is her father still. He was my husband San. He is still a part of our lives whether you like it or not," Brittany yelled. Sugar snuck out of her room and peeked through the crack in the door of her moms' bedroom.

"I know that. But he hasn't done anything for her. He wouldn't give us child support and now suddenly wants to be a part of her life. Why? Why is he suddenly interested in being her father? She's perfectly fine with her two mothers," Santana said angrily.

"She was perfectly fine. Until, you decided it was a good idea to leave us. Santana, we have to think this through. I mean, we have to convince him not to try to take her from us," Brittany said sternly. Sugar covered her mouth to avoid gasping out loud as tears filled her eyes. Her birth father was going to try to take her from her moms. Things had already been rocky over the past couple years since Santana and Brittany separated.

"He can go to hell. He isn't taking away our baby girl. He isn't stepping his crippled foot near her for that matter," Santana yelled as she stormed towards the door. She opened it and found Sugar sitting on the ground. Santana closed her eyes as she turned back towards Brittany.

"Sugar we didn't want you to find out like this," Brittany said as she rushed over to her. Sugar wiped away the tears on her face and tried to regain her composure. She had Brittany's sweet innocence but she had learned how to put up her tough shell from Santana. It was strange how much she resembled both of them in attitude and demeanor, it was like she had a small piece of both of them in her. They knew it wasn't possible, but they liked to believe so.

"You mean you didn't want me to find out that you guys are gonna let some stranger take me away from you….I barely know him," Sugar said sharply.

"I told you it was a bad idea to answer his calls Brittany," Santana said angrily as she stormed downstairs. Brittany hugged Sugar and comforted her.

"We aren't letting you go anywhere," Brittany replied.

Brittany looked at her. She knew that they had been through a lot over the years. Artie had moved back to town and was really putting a strain on their relationship. Santana was jealous and knew he couldn't be out of their lives because they had his daughter, Sugar. The two had separated recently but still kept in touch and still spent time around each other for Sugar's sake. But they all knew it wasn't the same. Somewhere in the midst of all the drama with Sugar, they had fallen out of love. Santana had grown tired of Brittany defending Artie and his poor choices as a parent. He kept intruding on their life and all Santana wanted was to have Brittany and Sugar and live a happy life. Her selfishness seemed to take precedence over the happiness of her family. Brittany had eventually stopped fighting with her. It wasn't worth it for her to put herself through the turmoil of dealing with Santana's rants. She felt like it was better to just let her be upset and not come crawling back every time something went wrong.

Sugar had started to feel like the only reason her moms weren't together anymore was because of her. She tried to be as well behaved as she could, but it seemed like no matter what she did, they were always fighting. They were fighting about her dad being in their lives. They fought about money. All of the reasons they fought seemed to somehow come back to her being in their lives. She knew they had been in love before. She had heard stories of the two of them and how much they loved each other. She remembered a time where they still had that love. But somewhere along the way they had lost that love. Sugar knew that it was partly because of her that it happened.

"Hey sugar baby," Santana said with a smile as she walked over to her daughter sitting on her bed and sat down next to her. Sugar looked over at her with tear-stained cheeks. "Come on, be happy sweet stuff. Everything's okay. I'm not gonna let anybody take you from me." She hugged her softly and kissed her forehead.

"I know. I'm not really upset about that. I'm upset because you and Mom are always fighting," Sugar said bluntly. Santana looked at her as tears welled up in her eyes. Everything had started to drain her and she knew that divorcing Brittany years ago had only made the relationship between her and Sugar more strained.

"Look baby, you know that I'm always there for you. Just because mom and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean I stop loving you," Santana replied.

"But I thought you two loved each other? What about all those stories from high school and when I was younger?" Sugar asked.

"People grow apart," Santana said solemnly. She hugged her and kissed her forehead as silence took over the room. She got up and walked out of her room.

_Not if the problems never existed,_ Sugar thought to herself. She knew what she had to do. There was really only one way to fix this. She grabbed her phone and called the one person she could think of that might know what to do, Rory.

"Hello," he answered in his thick Irish accent.

"Rory, I'm in. I'll go with you back in time. But we have to make sure we go to 2013. I have a mission," Sugar explained. She wasn't quite ready to explain what the mission was, knowing that Rory would probably talk her out of it if she did.

"Really? Wow, I can't believe you actually agreed. Can I ask what the mission is?" Rory asked curiously.

"Look that's not important right now. I'll tell you when we get there okay?" Sugar replied.

"Okay, I'll come by your house at 8." Rory replied.

"You got it." She hung up the phone. She thought long and hard about whether or not she wanted to go through with this. She knew that she had to make sure her parents were happy together. She knew she was part of the reason that they grew apart. She had to make sure that they were together, even if it meant that she never existed.

8 o'clock came much too fast. The doorbell rang and Brittany called to her from downstairs. She walked down the stairs and saw Rory at the front door with a smile plastered across his face. She stopped before she walked out the door and gave her mom a hug. Brittany, as usual, could tell something was wrong and embraced her for a moment longer. She gently kissed her forehead and pulled back to give her a smile.

"Have fun sweet stuff," Brittany smiled at her. Sugar could feel the tears in her eyes about to surface. She was left wondering if this was the last time she would ever see her mother. She knew if she reacted than she would know something was wrong and wouldn't let her go.

"I will Mom," she choked out as she turned towards Rory who was holding the door open. She followed him out to his car and wiped a stray tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"You know we are coming back right?" Rory said noticing how upset Sugar was. Sugar looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I know," She said solemnly. Rory drove over to the closed high school, formerly known as McKinley. Since most of their classes had become virtual classrooms, many kids didn't even go to a regular class everyday and went to school in the comfort of their home or at an E-high school.

Sugar was silent as she followed him to the football field and they climbed through a hole in the fence to get to the back of the gymnasium. They walked inside and found the janitor's closet. Rory opened it and motioned for her to go inside.

"So, are you going to tell me why we need to go to 2013?" Rory asked, "Other than just pure curiosity."

"Just writing about it for a project and I need some insight," Sugar lied. Rory cocked his eyebrow at her and thought about her statement.

"Like Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure?" Rory said with a smirk.

"Something like that," Sugar replied. In front of them was a small box that Rory typed a code into. It opened a large hole in the wall and the two climbed through to another hidden room. The room was only lit by a small light and was filled with dust and cobwebs. In the middle of the room, a large silver metal box the size of a phone booth stood in front of them. Across the top it read Motta Co. Rory had told her that this Motta guy had been working on time machines since before she was born and had stored one of them in this room in Lima, where he was originally from.

Rory opened the door and got inside.

"So, you coming or what?" he said as Sugar stood outside the door. She nodded and got inside. He locked the door behind her. There were several buttons and knobs surrounding them.

"What are all these for?" Sugar asked. "And how do you know so much about all this?"

Rory smiled at her without answering and began typing in the codes and preparing them to go back in time. The machine revved like an engine as it started up. Sugar jumped at the sound and grabbed Rory's arm.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked as he had his hand over a large button in the center of the control panel. They both nodded. He pushed the button and the machine suddenly stopped. The two looked around and nothing happened.

"That's weir…." Rory began before the machine suddenly made loud clanking noises. In what seemed like a blur, the machine suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure this thing works Rory?" Sugar asked.

"Yes, I know it works. I've used it a few times," Rory replied as he stepped out. Sugar looked at him in disbelief.

"Look I swear it works," Rory defended. "I just, I don't know maybe it's gone on one too many trips."

"Well, at least we tried," Sugar replied as she stepped out and crossed her arms.

Rory inspected the cracked panel and the blown fuses and sighed. "It's going to take me forever to fix this."

"Let's just go home Ror," Sugar said sounding defeated, "My mom is probably freaking out already."

The two crawled back through the hole into the janitor's closet and Rory locked up the door behind him. Sugar looked next to her and noticed that there were a lot more cleaning supplies then she remembered. She blamed it on her just being excited about going in time. She opened the door to the dark hallway and stepped out. She couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. The paint wasn't chipped and faded, the lockers were still intact and hadn't been eroded away by rust. She could actually see the full outline of the tiles that were worn away only moments ago. The old musty smell that filled the air was replaced with another indistinct scent. It smelt like high school, or at least what Sugar had always imagined high school would smell like.

"Is it just me, or does this place look different?" Sugar asked quietly as she turned around to Rory. The same look of disbelief was playing across his face.

"I think," Rory began as he looked down the hall, "it worked." He led the way back down the halls, and motioned for Sugar to stay quiet as they made their way towards the exit. Rory turned around and realized Sugar was no longer behind him. He turned the corner and found her staring at a display box full of trophies won by different clubs and organizations. Next to a plaque was the picture of the Glee club from that school year. She looked closely and saw the year of the most recent photo 2011.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Sugar repeated over and over again as a multitude of emotions ran through her. She paced back in forth in front the lockers and held her head in her hands. They weren't supposed to go back this far. They were only supposed to go back far enough for her to stop her birth but now they were stuck even further back.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Rory asked confused by her reaction.

"What's wrong? Rory we not only went back in time and are probably stuck here, but we went back too far. We're in 2011!" Sugar exclaimed as she started to feel like she was going to faint. Rory looked at the photos. Sugar took off down the hallway. He ran after her and chased her out of the school and down to the end of the sidewalk where she stopped and sat down on, burying her head in her hands.

"Sugar, we'll figure this out," Rory said softly as he sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Now everything is going to be ruined," Sugar said through her sobs.

"What is ruined?" Rory asked curiously.

"The real reason I was coming back was to make sure that I was never born so that my moms stayed together," Sugar replied as she wiped away the tears.

"You what! You do realize that when you alter the past a lot of things change in the future. One little thing can cause a ripple effect. But sometimes things still end up the same way even when you do change something. Who's to say you not being born is what would keep them together?" Rory explained. Sugar looked away from him trying to control the tears in her eyes.

"I'll try anything," Sugar replied. Rory squeezed her into a hug.

Two years earlier or not, she had to make sure they fell so hard in love, that her mom sleeping with Artie never happened and she never existed.

"Sugar I, I don't think it's a good idea for us to stay here," Rory replied.

"Rory, aren't you supposed to be my friend?" Sugar said angrily.

"I _am_ your friend," he replied. "That's why I don't want us to stay here."

"If you were you'd help me with this," Sugar snapped back at him as she turned around and started walking away from him.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her as he ran to catch up.

"Away from you and don't follow me!" Sugar yelled back as she stormed away into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think so far! I've got so many ideas for this! Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

She continued walking down the street. She had no idea where she was going but she had to figure out a way to finish what she had come here to do. She suddenly had an idea. The man who invented the time machine, Al Motta was living in Lima at this time if she remembered correctly. She found a phone booth and looked through the phone book for his address. She recognized the street name and hoped that street names hadn't changed that much in the past 18 years. It was only two blocks away so she walked down the street until she arrived at the front door. She knocked a few times before a young dark haired man who looked about 40 years old opened the door.

"Sugar! It's about time," he said with a smile as he opened the door and let her come in. Sugar looked surprised and followed his gesture.

"How do you know my name?" Sugar asked with a confused look on her face.

"You don't think I would just invent a time machine and not give it a go myself did you?" Al replied with a smile. He could tell she was confused so he led her into the kitchen and pulled out a bar stool for her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he pulled out some bread and lunch meat. Sugar nodded. He made her a sandwich and put it on a plate and sat it down in front of her.

"You should eat." Al smiled at her and nodded towards the plate.

"Tell me what's going on," Sugar said sternly.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe it," Al said with a smirk.

"Try me," Sugar replied as she took a bite of the sandwich. She realized it was ham and swiss cheese, her favorite, as she bit into it.

"Okay, so you see, the future me invented a time machine. The future me then used said time machine to go back in time and teach the current me how to build it but gave me strict instructions on the years that I could build the time machine. So, I built the time machine according to plan. But why build a time machine and not use it? So, I got in the time machine and travelled forward a few years, just to see what was going on. I went by my house and saw you knocking on my door. Of course, future me had already told me what was going to happen, just so I wouldn't freak when it did. And that's how I know your name," Al explained. Sugar sat and stared at him for several seconds. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"I know it's a lot to take in at one time," Al said, "Just take a few minutes and let it register."

"I'm pretty sure it's registered. I'm not as dumb as I look," Sugar snapped back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Al apologized.

"No, you didn't, self-diagnosed Asperger's," Sugar said as she rolled her eyes. "Is there anything you don't know?"

"I don't know why you're here," Al replied.

"Oh," Sugar began. She decided she probably shouldn't tell him the whole truth because he might try to stop her too, just like Rory had. "I am doing a project and I thought it would be great to experience what high school was like in 2011."

"Well, Sugar from the Future, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. We need to get you enrolled at the school though first thing tomorrow morning. I figured you'd be staying here for a while so I set up a bedroom for you upstairs," Al said as he motioned for her to follow him up.

"Uh, by the way Al, your time machine is broken," Sugar explained as she followed.

"No it's not," Al replied, "Yours is." He smirked and led the way again.

Sugar assumed that Al knew a lot more than what he was admitting to. "Can you fix my time machine then?"

"Now, if I did that, it would be screwing with the space-time continuum," Al replied, "Something tells me you should stick around a little longer. Things will work out exactly how they are supposed to. Just wait and see. Good night." Al slowly shut the bedroom door behind him and Sugar sat down on the bed.

Sugar had never been so confused in her life. She knew that this Al character knew a lot more than what he was telling her, but she also knew that he couldn't tell her what happened because that would change the future. Rory had said something about a ripple and how one change affected so many other things. Rory….she wondered where he was right now. She was determined that she was going to find him the next day. She couldn't see him right now, she was too angry. She laid down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Rise and shine," she heard Al say as he opened the door to her room. Sugar opened her eyes and all recollection of the previous night's events came rushing back. For a moment she thought she had dreamt it all until she realized she was still in Al's house.

"Towel's in the bathroom, clothes are in the closet and breakfast is going to be on the table," Al said with a smile. Sugar wondered why she hadn't noticed how comforting his smile was the night before. She showered and found an outfit that suited her perfectly in the closet, wondering where he had gotten all of these clothes. She decided not to ask any more questions and went down to the table where Al was putting food on her plate.

"So how is the school going to believe that you are my dad? We don't even look alike," Sugar asked as she sat down and began eating the food off her plate.

"I adopted you after your parents passed away in a plane crash. Your father was my best friend and business partner and he asked that I take you in and make sure you get all of the assets from the company when you are old enough," Al explained. He seemed so sincere with his story, that Sugar started to believe him for a split second.

"You're really good," Sugar said as she took a drink of the orange juice next to her plate. "So, do you have any kids for real?"

"Yes. I have a son named Jason. He lives with his mother in New York," Al said. Sugar could tell a hint of resentment in his voice as he told her this.

"How old is he?" Sugar asked.

"17," Al replied. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Al spoke up. "Well, enough about me, let's get you to school so you can start your research." Sugar nodded, wondering why he had started to shut down when she brought up his son. They soon arrived at the high school and made their way inside. It was strange seeing the school like this. The walls were brighter, there were students walking throughout the hallway, the floor wasn't dusty and it didn't smell old like it had the night before. They walked into the office and Sugar saw Rory talking to the desk assistant. She wanted to rush over and hug him the second she saw him, but she remembered that she was still supposed to be mad at him about not wanting to help her.

"Look, I don't see any transfer papers here so unless your parents fax them to us today, you can't attend the school," the assistant argued.

"Oh, I think you dropped this," Al said as he walked over and handed Rory an envelope. Rory looked at him confused and saw Sugar standing behind him. She nodded for him to take it.

"Thanks," Rory said as he took the envelope and handed it to the desk assistant.

"Okay, everything's here then. Let me print your class schedule," the assistant said as she walked out of the room to the printer.

"Rory, meet Al Motta," Sugar said with a smile. Rory shook his hand still trying to understand what was going on.

"I know who you are," Rory said shocked at what was in front of him. "How do you two know each other?"

"Look, long story short, she found me in the phone book. I know the whole story though so need to explain," Al replied with a smile.

"Where are you staying Rory?" Sugar asked curiously, trying to hide any emotion her voice that would let him know she wasn't angry anymore.

"At your mom's. I told them I was a foreign exchange student and they are letting me stay there," Rory replied. Sugar started to feel really bad that she hadn't stayed with him or found him before this morning and had just left him to figure out where to go by himself.

"It's for the best Sugar. It would look pretty suspicious if I suddenly brought in two random kids and signed them up for school," Al explained. She nodded in agreement. She didn't know why she trusted him so much. He could be some creeper for all she knew. She handed all her paperwork in to the desk assistant that Al had given her and the woman printed her class schedule. Rory waited for her in one of the chairs.

"Have a good day. I'll be here to pick you up later. Don't get into any trouble. I might have to ground you," Al said with a smile. Sugar laughed and he left her and Rory there to go to class.

"That man is strange," Rory said as soon as he was out of earshot.

"I know but he's nice. I can't get him to fix the time machine though. He told me I needed to stick around for awhile. What does that even mean?" Sugar said as she rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you'll learn something," Rory said trying to stay positive. Sugar just gave him a disapproving look and started walking to her first class. Rory caught up to her.

"What class do you have first?" Rory asked.

"English," Sugar replied as she started to become annoyed with him.

"I have math. So, I guess I'll see you at lunch," Rory said.

"Bye," Sugar replied without making eye contact as she turned the corner and walked into her first class. She opened the door. A tall woman with brown hair smiled when she entered. She handed her the form to sign stating that she had gone to her class.

"Hi, I'm Miss Jackson, the seats aren't assigned in this class so sit wherever you like."

Sugar looked around and saw an empty seat at the end of a row. She sat down and pulled out her notebook. Several students had started whispering and eyeing her from around the room. High school was already sucking big time in this world. No wonder her moms had said they hated it so much. She looked at the door as the bell rang and two cheerios walked in, their pinkies linked. She smiled as she realized who they were. It was strange seeing them at this age. They looked so carefree and happy. She hadn't seen the two smile so much since she was a little girl. Their love was young and careless right now. This was what it was before Artie knocked up her Mom. This was what it was before they had been devastated by the loss of Santana's first baby, before they had broken up because of her dad butting in and trying to get custody of her. This was what their loved looked like before she came in and ruined it. They walked over and sat down in the two empty seats next to her, giggling about something that her Mama S had just said. Santana noticed her staring at them and gave her a glare.

"Look you want to take picture or what?" Santana snapped as she crossed her arms and looked at the girl. Sugar just shook her head. She was almost hurt by the fiery Latina's attitude. Santana had always joked that she was the Sugar was who turned her sweet when she used to be sour. She definitely wasn't lying.

"San, I think she's new here. We should be nice so she joins the Cheerio's," Brittany said as she turned to the girl and smiled. "I'm Brittany." Brittany hadn't changed one bit.

"Hi, I'm Sugar, Sugar L-uh Sugar Motta," she said with a smile. Her Mama B was still sweet even back then. Even though she had heard she wasn't the nicest girl in the world, at least she was being nice to her. It was comforting to be near her even though Brittany had no idea who she was. Even if she was nearly twenty years younger, she still acted like her mom. She made the same corny comments her mom always did. Her eyes were the same shade of blue and her mannerisms were all the same. Santana was similar too, except more, sad. She seemed to be tense and uptight. That was, until she would look over at Brittany. She seemed to be mesmerized by her, like no one else in the room mattered. The bell rang, disrupting her thoughts.

Sugar wanted so badly to get up and hug them both as they left class without saying goodbye to her. She missed them so much.

She goes to lunch and an epic food fight breaks out in the middle of the Glee club's performance. Not exactly what she expected on her first day. They were really good. It might be a little harder than she expected for them to get her to join.

She decided there was really only one way to keep an eye on her moms. She had to join Glee club. But then she thought of an even better idea. If she could get them away from the club, then she would make sure her mom saw Artie less. The whole idea was ludicrous but she had to try it anyways. She walked through the halls and decided to make a phone call. She pulled out the old school cell phone that Al had given her and called him.

"Everything okay?" Al asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, I have an idea but I'm gonna need your help," Sugar began.

* * *

**AN: Any feedback is appreciated! I love to hear what you all think of the story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the story alert adds so far! Make sure to review so I know what you are thinking of the story! Als,o feel free to add me on tumblr at lovethatburns dot tumblr dot com**

* * *

She heard the Glee kids talking about the performance and the food fight outside. _Here goes nothing_. She walked into the glee choir room.

"It's true, you guys sucked ass," she said following along with Mercedes' comment.

Rachel turned around and stared her down. "I'm sorry, and you are?"

"I'm Sugar Motta, and I have self-diagnosed Asperger's so I can pretty much say whatever I want. I'm like a diplomat's daughter. " This was already getting fun. It was time to stir up trouble.

"How can we help you Sugar?" Mr. Schue asked. It was time to turn on the annoying bitch she had inside just waiting to come out.

"Here's the deal, I'm awesome and I want to be a big, big star. When I saw you guys singing and dancing in the cafeteria I thought, I am so much better than you." _Maybe that was a little harsh._

"Sorry, Asperger's," she said.

"Well, great. You see guys? You have inspired an audition. Good job." Mr. Schue said as he clapped his hands and walked to his seat. "Sugar, why don't you show us what you can do? Take your time, whenever you're ready. "

"Get ready to taste some sweet ear candy," she said with a smirk. "Hit it, hotty." She motioned over to the piano guy to start her song.

She took a breath and turned around, trying to block out the fact that her moms were both giving her dirty looks. She struck a god-awful pose, all for the effect of course. She mustered up the most awful sound she could and let it belt out her mouth in a horrible arrangement. She really went overboard dancing with the music, trying to show that she was dead serious with her performance. She knew she looked like a hot mess standing there, but it was all part of her plan. As she stopped singing the reactions were priceless. Notably, the look on Brittany's face made her have to hold in the laughter and mask it with a look of expectation. Her future mom would have been encouraging her silly antics and most likely joining in with her while Santana watched them and laughed.

With Mr. Schue's words, "Holy S….ugar." She knew everything was working exactly as planned. She grabbed her bag and walked out the door. The plan worked exactly as she had thought it would when Mr. Schue walked up to her in the hall the next morning and offered to give her singing lessons, but wouldn't let her join Glee.

Al came through for her. The next day she met with Shelby Corcoran, Vocal Adrenaline's old coach to the school and paid her to start a second Glee club. Sugar could tell that the Glee club had their issues with a female lead vocalist, her moms had talked about it in adulthood with even the mention of Rachel Berry. She knew Mercedes was probably growing tired of it because that girl could sing. She realized this during one of her spy sessions of the Glee's dance rehearsal when Mercedes got tired of being treated like backup and threatened to leave. Sugar ran around the corner to catch her in the hall coming out of the auditorium. She quickly dashed into the practice room where Shelby was.

"Play, quick," Sugar said as she pointed towards the piano. Shelby scowled at her but walked over and began their exercises anyway. It must have been the perfect bait because Mercedes soon walked in the door.

"I want to join your club Ms. Corcoran," she said abruptly.

"You can join, I could use a back-up singer," Sugar replied.

"Hell no, we are gonna have to have a little chat about that," Mercedes replied. Sugar just rolled her eyes. She turned around and smirked. Now, she just had to get her moms to join too. Mercedes would be the perfect person to convince them.

The next day she and Mercedes were in the room practicing. Mercedes was belting out her highest note as Santana and Brittany walk by in the hallway. Sugar smiled as she noticed them taking a peek. _Baited._

"You know, I think we should get more members. First, because I need more back up singers to highlight my voice. Second, we won't even have a chance at sectionals if we can't compete. Our glee club of two isn't going to get us anywhere. So, is there anybody you can think of that might want to come over to this club. You know, somebody that feels the same way you do," Sugar asked. She knew she was playing dirty, but she had to get her moms out of that Glee club, and fast. Mercedes stood for a minute and thought about her proposal.

"You know what, I know the perfect person," Mercedes replied. She and Sugar walked out into the hallway and found Santana to 'casually' run into.

"So how's dealing with Salty over here and momma Troll?" Santana asked sarcastically.

"The name's Sugar," Sugar corrected. Santana just glared at her.

"Look, I think you should come over to this side too Santana. I mean, how often is your voice really highlighted. One song? Maybe on the end note? If you come over to Ms. Corcoran's club you would get way more solos and we could split the time between the two of us, highlighting our voices." Santana cocked her eyebrow at the thought.

"You mean be my back-up singers," Sugar said. She smirked as Mercedes and Santana roll their eyes at her comment and walk away.

The next day, while she and Mercedes were practicing in the choir room, Brittany and Santana walked in and the three look up.

"Can we help you ladies?" Shelby asked.

"We want to join," Santana said firmly. Everything was falling into place.

She left school that day and went to Al's house.

"So Sugar momma, any word on when your plan is gonna be complete?" Al asked with a smile as he walked into her bedroom.

"Not yet, working on it. My mom's joined my glee club today, so that's a start," Sugar replied as she took out her books from her backpack.

"What happened to Rory? You haven't mentioned him since we saw him at the school the other day," Al asked curiously. Sugar actually started to forget that Rory was here too. He had been gone the past few days and she hadn't seen him at school. But considering they still weren't really on friendly terms, she hadn't taken the time to notice.

"I don't know," Sugar said, "I don't really care." She looked down at her books and opened her math textbook. Deep down, she did care and was really starting to worry about him.

"Sugar, I think you should try to find him and fix things. You guys are never gonna get back home if you aren't talking," Al said. Sugar looked up for a moment and realized that he might mean something more with that statement. Telling her, of course, would alter the future. But if she figured it out on her own, that's a completely different story. She closed her book and asked to borrow Al's keys. She got in his car and drove to her Mom's old house, or what is her current house in this universe. She pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door. Phoebe Pierce opened the door. It was strange seeing her grandmother this young. She looked so much like her mom in the future that for a moment she started to feel like she was back home staring at her mother. All she wanted was for her to embrace her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She could feel the tears beginning to sting her eyes and she quickly cleared her throat to regain her composure.

"Hi, can I help you? Are you a friend of Brittany's?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm looking for Rory actually," she replied.

"Come on in," she said. Sugar walked inside. "Rory! Someone's here to see you!" she yelled up the stairs. "He'll be down in a minute." She smiled at her then walked into the kitchen.

Seconds later Rory came rushing down the stairs and stopped when he saw Sugar standing at the bottom with her arms crossed.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. His eyes filled with concern.

"Can we talk?" Sugar asked as she looked around and noticed Phoebe watching them from the kitchen.

"Sure, let's go upstairs," Rory replied. As Sugar followed him she realized she missed him. He always knew how to comfort her when she was upset. He was her best friend. They passed by Brittany's room and saw Brittany and Santana laughing about something Brittany had just said. It had been way too long since she saw that sight. Her moms together, happy. It almost hurt to watch what they had now, knowing that all of that would fade away in the years to come. They gave each other a glance when she and Rory passed by together. She knew that look anywhere. They were trying to figure out if she and Rory were an item or not.

"Are they dating?" she heard Brittany whisper as they entered Rory's room. He shut his door behind them before she could hear the rest of her moms' conversation.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Rory asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed next to her.

"Look, I know I said I was mad at you, and I still am, but I know that we can never figure out how to get home if we don't work together," Sugar began. She suddenly realized how close her hand was to his on the bed. She wasn't sure where all of these feelings were coming from. She never would have been thinking like this before. But as she looked into his hazel eyes, she could tell that something was different. He missed her too.

"I'm sorry for making you mad," Rory said. His eyes had never looked so sincere. "I've been working on the time machine the past few days, that's why you haven't seen me at school."

"You have?" Sugar replied.

"Yes, I know I kind of screwed up, but I do need your help to do this Sugar," Rory said. "Plus, I've really started to miss my best friend." He placed his hand over hers and smiled at her. She wasn't sure what the feeling was in the pit of her stomach that sparked when their hands met. She had never felt like this about Rory. Whether it was the heat of the moment or just plain curiosity, she leaned forward towards him. Just as their lips were inches apart, the door swung open to reveal her moms on the other side.

"I knew it!" Santana yelled with a smirk. "You owe me ten bucks Britts." Brittany just shook her head and the two burst into a fit of giggles as they walked away. Of course her moms would disrupt the perfect moment. They would have done that in the future too. Sugar clears her throat and stands up.

"Well, anyways, let's meet tomorrow at school and we will work on it. I'll meet you at the closet at lunch time," Sugar said quickly as she turned and walked down the stairs and out the front door as fast as she could. She figured it would be better to not mention the almost kiss. It was proabbly better to ignore it. After all, what was the point of her making Rory like her if he wasn't even going to have her in the future. It would just leave him heartbroken.

The next day at lunch she met Rory at the closet. They made sure the coast was clear and entered it. It was a lot tighter in here than what she remembered and the two are packed inside like sardines when Rory shut the door. He made his way around her and opened the hole in the back of the room. The two crawl through and make it to the other side. When they jump down, Sugar realized that Rory had, in fact, been working really hard to fix it. Several of the wires were back in place and two of the side panels were now attached.

"Wow, looks like you've done a lot," Sugar stated as she walked around the machine.

"It just looks that way. I really have gotten absolutely nowhere with it," Rory replied as he walked in and began examining the wires.

"So, if you're staying with Al Motta, why can't he help fix this. Or does he not know about it yet?" Rory asked as he fiddled with the broken parts and tried to put them together.

"I tried to get him to help, but he keeps telling me the same thing over and over. He keeps saying that my time machine is broke, not his," Sugar replied as she handed him a pair of the pliers from the toolbox.

"Hmm," Rory replied. "Maybe he has a time machine of his own that he's hiding or something."

"If he does, I don't know where it is. I've searched every inch of the house for it and haven't found anything yet."

"Well, maybe it's not at the house," Rory replied.

"Well, where else could it be?" Sugar asked.

"You've got me on that one. For now, I guess we have to work with what we have."

After several minutes of working on the time machine Rory looked at his watch. "So, it's almost time for next period and I am stumped on what to do next. Let's just go to class and then we will go from there. By the way, I joined Glee club to keep an eye on your dad for you."

"So you're okay with my plan now?" Sugar asked. She wondered if maybe Rory changed his mind about helping her.

"No, but I know you're going to do it anyways so I might as well make myself useful," Rory said as he turned away and started to crawl through the vent to the storage closet. Sugar quickly followed. The two are spotted by Santana as they are exiting the closet. _Perfect_.

"Looks like somebody's been getting their lucky charms on," Santana says with a smirk. "Did you find a pot of gold in there Pepper?"

"It's not what you think mo…..Santanta," Sugar replied, annoyed with her comments.

"Don't worry, Auntie Snix got your back," Santana said as she walked away. Sugar wasn't sure what that meant. Hopefully she was being nice, but the likelihood of that was slim to none. Knowing her mom, she was pretty sure she was gonna go viral with the news.

"See ya." She rushed away from Rory without discussing the situation.

Later during her glee club, all the girls were standing around the piano warming up.

"So, we need a name y'all," Mercedes said. They all looked around at each other.  
"How about the troubletones?" Ms. Corcoran suggested. They all smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, now let's keep practicing."

Later that day, she was in the bathroom when she heard her moms walk in. She pulled her legs up and hid in the stall so she could overhear them.

"Is anyone in here?" Santana whispered.

"I don't think so," Brittany replied with a laugh.

"Good," Santana laughed. Sugar heard the lock flip on the door to the bathroom. She listened and heard kissing noises. At least, they weren't subtle about how they felt. After a few seconds of being grossed out she heard them stop.

"Santana, I don't like having to do this. Like hiding who we are," Brittany said.

"Look, I just. I need some more time before I'm okay with this," Santana replied.

"I told you, I'm so yours proudly so. But we sit here and have to hide everything we do, I don't feel like you're proud to be with me," Brittany said. Sugar started to feel guilty for being here while they discussed this. She felt bad for her moms. She guessed that at this time being gay wasn't as accepted as it was in the future. It was strange to hear Santana being afraid to come out. This was the woman who took her to Pride every year and told her how much it meant to her to have people come together and celebrate being a family. That it wasn't about being different but about being accepted for who you are no matter who you chose to love. This was the woman that told her that she could love whoever she wanted to love and she would accept her for that no matter what. To hear her so scared and broken and unsure of herself was something Sugar had never experienced.

"Brittany, just please don't do this right now," Santana said softly. Sugar knew there were probably tears without even seeing them.

"Don't cry San. I just want you to be yourself and stop hiding the amazing person you are," Brittany said softly. After another awkward few minutes, she finally heard her moms leave. She left feeling even more upset about what she had just overheard. Her moms weren't even together yet, and at this rate she wasn't sure if they ever would be. She wondered whether or not she had already altered the future just by being there. If that was the case, now she had to make sure here moms got together.

* * *

**AN: feedback please! Thanks for the story alert adds! Read and Review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Helloooooo! Thanks for adding this story to your alerts/favorite stories. I'm still working out a few of the kinks in the story so if you get confused don't be afraid to leave a review and I will try to explain it better in the upcoming chapters. Also, feel free to follow my tumblr at lovethatburns dot tumblr dot com! Enjoy :) **

* * *

She didn't see Rory again for a few days. She just had to keep making sure her mom stayed away from Artie. All the spying and sneaking around was starting to get old. She decided to go visit Rory after school. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened that day, but she knew it wasn't good. She needed to find out from Rory if he knew anything else about it.

"_What did you just say to her!" Santana yelled as she jumped off the stage and walked over to Finn. _

"_Nothing, I was just saying how good you were," Finn replied. _

"_Liar!" Santana yelled back. _

"_No Santana, he literally just said that," Rachel said defensively. _

"_You told everyone," Santana yelled. _

"_Santana nobody cares. What are you talking about?" Finn replied angrily. Santana slapped Finn as hard as she could and started balling as she ran out of the auditorium with Brittany running after her. _

She knocked on the door and Phoebe answered.

"I'll get Rory for you," she said with a smile as she let her in the door.

Rory came out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw her at the door. His smile faded when he realized how upset she was.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he put his hand in hers and the two walk upstairs. He shut the door behind them and led her over to sit on the edge of the bed with him.

"I need to know what's going on. Santana slapped Finn today and was really upset. Brittany ran after her, but I have no idea what happened. He said something about everybody knowing in Glee club and not caring. Do you know what he's talking about?" Sugar explained. She suddenly realized it. It really is the only thing that would make Santana that upset. That must have been Finn outing her. That was probably why her mom always made those comments referring to Finn yanking her out of the closet every time he was mentioned.

"He outed her," Sugar said angrily. She felt herself getting boiling mad at Finn. She wanted to go and do the exact same thing Santana did to him, except ten times worse.

"Sugar you can't interfere with it," Rory said, knowing how upset she was.

"But he hurt her Rory! He hurt my mom," Sugar exclaimed loudly. She could feel the tears start to fall down her face as she buried her face in her hand and tried to wipe away the stinging tears. Rory gently pulled her closer into a hug.

"Look, I know. But this is part of the past. This has to happen. If your mom doesn't come out then your moms will never be able to be together happily," Rory said softly.

"I just hate seeing this. I mean I can't even go and make sure she is okay," Sugar replied through the tears.

"Why not? They are right next door. You want to talk to her?" Rory replied as he gently wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. Sugar nodded in reply.

"But first, you need to calm down enough so that they don't suspect something strange going on," Rory explained. "I know just what to do." He stood up and turned on the MP3 player. It started playing one of Sugar's favorite songs of the era, What Makes You Beautiful. Sugar miled as he turned on the song.

"Rory, why do you have this song on your ipod?" Sugar said with a laugh.

"Because it reminds me of you," he replies and holds out his hand for her to get up.

"Come on, let's dance," he said. She couldn't help but laugh and got up to dance with him. As the song ended they both fell backwards onto the bed, Sugar landing on top of him.

"You always know how to make me feel better," Sugar said. Even though the song was over, she didn't want to move. Rory gently moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. He propped himself up with his other hand and kissed her. Sugar was surprised, but found herself kissing him back. After a few seconds he pulls back and it takes her a minute to catch her breath.

"Now that you feel better, let's go see your moms," he said. She helped him up and laughed as he pulled her into him for a hug. He walked out his door and knocked on Brittany's. Brittany opened it and shuts it behind her. Sugar could tell she had been crying.

"It would be really awesome if I could use one of my three wishes now Ror," she said sadly. Sugars heart broke at her words.

"I wish I could. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Rory said as he smiled softly at her. His charm never failed to draw people in. Her mother in the future was obsessed with him and always told Sugar how much she liked him and how cute they would be together. She always brushed off the idea. But after that kiss, she was starting to think maybe she was right all along.

"Santana's really upset. I don't know what to do for her," she whispered so Santana wouldn't hear her on the other side of the door.

"Because of what Finn did?" Sugar asked. Brittany nodded. "I ought to kick his ass," Sugar replied angrily. Rory gave her a look. Brittany seemed surprised at how defensive Sugar was about the situation.

"Thanks guys. I better get back to Santana," Brittany said.

"Can I talk to her?" Sugar asked. She knew she wouldn't feel better until she made sure her mom was okay.

"She doesn't like having other people around when she's like this. But I have an idea, go downstairs and get her favorite cookies off the counter from my mom and bring it up here with a glass of milk. She's sure to let you come in then," Brittany replied. Sugar nodded, knowing that her mom's favorite cookies are Snickerdoodles, ironically enough. "We'll be right back." Sugar and Rory walked downstairs to the kitchen and prepared a plate and some milk.

"Her favorite song is Everybody, let's sing it for her when we go up," Sugar suggests as she grabs a napkin for her. Her mom always sang it to her when she was little when she was sad about something. Rory grabbed Brittany's ipod and found an instrumental version under a playlist called San's favorites.

"Santana, we brought you a surprise," Sugar said with a smile as she saw Santana her curled up on the bed.

"Go away," Santana replied coldly. Brittany gestured for them to come in and Rory started the music. They sat down the cookies. Santana sat up and looked over at Brittany then back at Sugar confused about what was going on. Brittany laughed and came over to sit next to her and took her hand. "Just listen."

Sugar started to sing, in her real singing voice.

_We have fallen down again tonight_

_In this world it's hard to get it right_

_Trying to make your heart feel like a glove_

_What it needs is love love love_

Rory, Sugar and Brittany started singing the chorus together.

_Everybody everybody wants to love_

_Everybody everybody wants to be loved_

_Oh, oh oh ,Oh oh oh _

_Everybody everybody wants to love_

_Everybody everybody wants to be loved_

_Oh, oh oh ,Oh oh oh _

Santana started to tear up and looked down. Rory walked up next to Santana and smiled as he took her other hand. He began to sing the next verse.

_Happy is the heart that still feels pain_

_Darkness drains and light will come again _

Brittany lifted up Santana's chin at this part and smiled at her. He continued the verse.

_Open up your chest and let it in_

_Just let the love love love begin. _

Brittana pulled Santana up off the bed and they all started dancing and singing the next part together.

_Everybody everybody wants to love_

_Everybody everybody wants to be loved_

_Oh, oh oh ,Oh oh oh _

_Everybody everybody wants to love_

_Everybody everybody wants to be loved_

_Oh, oh oh ,Oh oh oh _

Santana laughed as the song ended and she gave them all a hug. "Did Brittany put you up to this?"

"It was Sugar's idea," Rory said with a smile. Santana hugged her and it suddenly felt like she was back home in her mom's embrace. She knew her mom was in there, beneath that icy surface. It felt so nice to be held by her for a moment, even if it wasn't her mom from the future. It made her miss her even more. She still felt like her and smelled like her. The hardest part of being here was being around them and not being able to tell them she loved them and missed them. She pulled back and realized she had tears running down her face. Santana and Brittany looked at one another then back at her strangely.

Sugar wiped them away, quickly trying to hide her emotions. She could tell Rory wanted to comfort her. He knew what was going on. "I should go." She quickly walked out the door and headed down the stairs leaving Rory standing in the room with the two girls.

* * *

A few hours later, Sugar was upstairs in her room at Al's house when someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Rory opened the door and smiled at her. He brought over a napkin and handed it to her. She opened it up and realized it was full of snickerdoodles, her favorite cookie too.

"I stole a few for you before Santana could eat them all," Rory said. She knew that her emotions were running wild right now, but she really was starting to fall for him, especially when he did sweet things like that.

"Thank you, Rory," she replied. Somehow she knew she didn't just mean the cookie. He must have known it too because he put his hand on the side of her cheek and leaned in and kissed her. She got lost in his kiss for a moment, but her thoughts started getting in the way and ruined the moment.

"I love you Sugar," he said. She was taken aback by this. It was okay for them to play around until now. Now, his feelings were involved and she couldn't have him falling in love with her. He would only end up getting hurt in the end. If he fell in love, he might jeopardize what they were trying to do, and she couldn't have that. Nothing could get in the way of her plan. She looked down and didn't speak.

"Did I say the wrong thing?" he asked.

"We can't do this Rory. I don't want you to get hurt. What if I don't exist after everything here is in place? Then you will have wasted your time falling in love with me," Sugar explained. She couldn't help but feel like she was taking advantage of him by keeping up with this.

"I'm happy with you. I don't care about the future. I like what we have right now." Rory stated.

She sat in silence next to him for a few minutes. She got up and walked over to the door opening it.

"I think you should go," she said. It hurt for her to tell him that because all she really wanted was for him to stay right next to her and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She wanted him to hug her and bring her back to the future where her moms were happy and where things could go back to normal.

"I know you don't really want me to leave."

He was right. He knew her too well. She had to be tough. She couldn't have him falling for her. Not now, not ever. She had to make him fall out of love with her. She decided that there is only one thing she could say.

"Rory, I don't love you back," she said coldly. It hurt saying it as much as it appeared that it hurt Rory. He opened up his heart and she had just yanked it out and stomped on it. He got up and walked over to the door. He placed his hand on her arm and looked her in the eyes.

"I know you love me, even if you won't admit it," he said softly as he let go and walked away. She shut the door and walked over to her bed and started crying. _Why now, why did everything have to be happening when she didn't have anyone to talk to about it?_

Her Mom would know what to say to comfort her, but she was light years away from her right now. She knew she had lied to Rory. She did love him. She realized it earlier while they were singing to her Santana. She was happy when he was around and he always knew the right thing to say. She fell for him years ago when they were kids and he pushed that bully away from her when he threw her down. He got a black eye for her that day. They had been friends ever since.

She was jolted from her thoughts by a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said as she quickly wiped away the tears. Al opened the door and walked in.

"Are you okay?" Al asked. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She knew that it was probably clear she wasn't okay by her tear-stained cheeks.

"I know that this, all of this, is hard for you. But you have to trust me when I say that it will be worth it," Al said. Sugar was really starting to get annoyed with him. It seemed like he always knew exactly what was going to happen to her every second of the day. She wished he would tell her so they could get the time machine fixed and go forward in time to see if any of what she was doing was helping.

"Al, why won't you just help Rory fix the time machine or at least tell me where yours is?" Sugar replied. Al looks at her and smiles.

"It's right in front of your eyes," he said as he looked over towards the closet. Sugar got up and opened the door. She moved the clothes and pushed a button in the back of the closet. It flipped around and revealed a glass box, resembling the contraption she and Rory came here in. She looked back at him and say him smiling at her.

"Go ahead, I set it to the perfect time for you. Go see what happens if you leave things the way they are right now. It's set to come back one hour after you land so make sure you get back in, or else you'll be stuck there. This machine is the older version so it can only go about five years into the future. So no funny business," Al instructed as he walked over and set the date on the machine. Sugar noticed that it was set for 2014, the year she was born.

"Push this button to launch when I shut the door. Make sure you get back in an hour. Good luck," Al said with a smile. He pushed the button and sent her off. A flash of light and the feeling of falling rushed through Sugar's senses. Within seconds it stopped and she opened the door to find herself back in Al's house. The bedroom looked almost the same as when she left it. She walked down the stairs and saw Al sitting at the table. He looked a few years older now and his hair that was jet black had gray streaks running through it.

"Al?" Sugar asked. She wondered if this Al knows her or not.

"Sugar! Nice to see you," he said as he got up and hugged her. She welcomed the much needed hug, although the Al in her past and her aren't this close. She was sure that they would be closer after a year or so of her being there, which may have been the case if the time machine didn't get fixed.

"So, any idea where I'm supposed to go next?" Sugar asked. He smiled at her and nodded his head.

"I'll take you."

They both settled into his car and he started driving. They sat in silence until they arrived at the hospital.

"Why are we here? Is somebody dying?" Sugar asked worriedly. "If it's one of my moms I don't want to see it."

"Just come inside with me," Al said as he took her hand and led her out of the car and into the hospital. They walked up to the maternity wing and he sat down in one of the waiting chairs. Sugar followed and took a seat next to him. Within a few minutes, they heard people coming down the hall.

"I just want Santana here," She heard a voice say from down the hall. She would know that voice anywhere. It was Brittany, her mom. She suddenly felt a sinking feeling as her the nurse wheeled a chair around the corner and Santana was nowhere to be found. They rushed a very pregnant Brittany back to a room. Several minutes passed and her heart continued to thump in her chest, praying that her mom would show up. What confused her even more than all of this was that her dad, Artie, was nowhere to be found. Brittany hadn't even mentioned him. If she wasn't mistaken, they had been married at the time of her birth. Brittany married him not long after she got pregnant, but they divorced soon after she was born. She saw a frazzled latina rush up to the desk and smiled as she realized it was her mom.

"My wife is here, she's in labor. Her name is Brittany Lopez-Pierce, where is she?" Santana snapped. Sugar knew that tone. It's the tone she used when she meant business. Her thoughts caught her off-guard. She had just said her wife. So her mom and Artie never got married. The nurse told her room 215 and Santana rushed back. Al got up and motioned for her to follow him. They followed Santana to 215 and stood outside the room, listening to her moms.

"I thought you weren't gonna come," Brittany said through her tears.

"I'm here baby. I'm sorry that we fought. I shouldn't have gotten so upset about everything. I just didn't want Artie to have anything to do with our baby and I was jealous. I was so angry that you were letting him be a part of her life. It made me feel like I wasn't good enough," Santana said.

"Baby, Artie is her dad. It comes with the package. But I need you in my life. Our baby needs you too. I guarantee she will love you as much as or more than she does him," Brittany replied softly. Sugar peeked around the corner and saw Santana kiss her and then her stomach.

"I love you both, more than anything in this world," Santana replied.

"We should probably head back," Al whispered pulling her from the scene. Sugar nodded and followed him out to the car.

"You know, she came because of you. She came because of how she felt about you and your mom. You brought them back together even after she found out that your mom was pregnant," Al said. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Sadly, that doesn't last forever," she said. She knew here moms were together now, but the future was a different story. There were more problems, bigger than just a petty argument that lead her moms to fall out of love.

"It can. I think you're forgetting that your moms are married right now. That means she never got married to Artie in the first place," Al replied. She wasn't exactly sure what that meant for the future though.

"I don't get it," Sugar replied.

"All I can say is that what you thought was a good solution may not be what is best for your parents. Think about it. What would happen if you weren't born? What if your mom didn't get pregnant? Would you parents have even gotten back together," Al explained. "I can't tell you that I know what happens. I haven't seen those scenarios. All I know is, you being born was a good thing. Maybe you are focusing on the wrong solution."

Sugar sat in silence for a few moments. She knew that today was a good day for her moms. She brought them together. Al was right. What if something else had happened? Would her mother have come back to her if she hadn't been pregnant and needed someone there? Her being born obviously wasn't the problem. She just had to figure out what was. She knew that her actions had already altered the future for the better. At least now, there was no marriage to Artie, but he was still a source of their disagreement even then. Who was to say that her moms wouldn't end up in the same position as they were in the future? It seemed like it still made Santana just as upset in this time period as it did in 2030. She had to figure out the solution.

She got back in the time machine and it started up and headed back to 2011. A moment later she opened the door and Al was in the bedroom.

"What day is it?" Sugar asked.

"A few days have passed since you left. So, anything I should know? Do I get fat?" Al joked. Sugar laughed as she stepped out and shut the closet door behind her.

"No, not from what I could tell. Still your good-looking self," Sugar jokes. "But I did have a breakthrough. I know now at least that I'm not preventing myself from being born."

"Well, I'd say finding out you don't have to eliminate your own existence is a major breakthrough." She realized that this meant that all of things she said to Rory to hurt him were without reason. He could love her. Maybe they wouldn't remember it, but he could be with her now. She shook the thought from her mind and convinced herself that being with him would get in the way of figuring out how to keep her moms together.

The next day was sectionals so she decided she needed to get a good night's rest. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

She woke up early to meet her fellow classmates at the auditorium to practice for sectionals. She rushed over to the school and made it just as the students were piling in. Both Glee clubs had to share the space for dress rehearsal, so the day was going to be interesting. She arrived in the auditorium and passed by Rory. He stared forward as she walked by, not making eye contact with her or even giving her a hello. She had hurt him, really hurt him and he wasn't going to be so easy as to forgive her for it. She walked to the back of the auditorium and sat in a seat by herself. Brittany hung over the top of the seat in front of her.

"You alright?" Brittany asked. Sugar just nodded in reply. She wasn't sure why but Brittany had suddenly taken an interest in wanting to be her friend.

"Yeah sunshine brighten up. We've got a big day," Mercedes chimed in.

Brittany got up from her seat and came and sat next to Sugar.

"Don't be nervous. I was nervous last year too," Brittany said with a smile as she put her arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. Sugar couldn't help but smile at her. Her smiles were contagious. Even when Sugar had wanted to be so angry at her mom, she would just look at her and smile and she would forget why she was even mad in the first place.

"No reason to be nervous Sugar Snap, we are gonna kill those teams. We're the dream team. With Brittany's choreography and Mercedes and I singing leads, we are as good as gold. Plus, who doesn't like a bunch of hot girls dancing around," Santana said. She smirked at the last comment. That was definitely something future Santana would say. She missed this. Both her moms would always team up to try to comfort her when she was sad or upset. It was nice to have them here doing the same for her right now.

"You're right. I already know that my voice alone would be enough to win us the trophy. But you guys amplify it by about 30 times," Sugar replied. She knew she was going to annoy them with this. But she had to keep up the act.

"Oh hell no, I'm nobody's back up singer," Mercedes replied with a laugh.

"By the way, I heard you sing the other day. I think you're improving," Brittany said. "Did a fairy come sprinkle magical pixie dust on your vocal cords?"

"No," Sugar laughed. She saw that everyone that had been sitting next to Rory got up to leave and he was sitting alone. She decided she probably should to talk to him again and try to fix things between them for the sake of their friendship.

"I'll be back guys," she said as she got up and walked over to sit by him. She noticed the other girls watching as she walked over to Rory and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. He sat still staring ahead, watching the stage as the musicians set up their instruments.

"Sorry for what, Sugar? You're just doing what's best for you right?" he said in a cold tone. He had never talked to her that way before. She could tell he must be really upset with her. She knew she would be too had he done the same thing to her.

"Look Rory, I know that me being born isn't the problem if that helps any. I went back in time and…"

Rory cut her off, "Sugar, does it really matter? I pretty much poured out my heart to you and you threw it back in my face." He got up and walked away from her, leaving the auditorium. She felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. She quickly forced them away and started to make her way to the Troubletones practice room so they could go over their numbers for sectionals. She couldn't help but think about how upset Rory was with her. As she turned a corner, she ran into Artie.

"Oh, hey Artie. Sorry about that," she said as she smoothed out her dress and tried to regain her composure.

"It's okay," he replied as he wheeled along next to her, "So I know we are supposed to be enemies and all that but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime," Artie said. Sugar tried to contain the laughter. Her dad was asking her out. Guh-ross!

"Sorry you're not really…my type," she replied, "But we can be friends if you want."

"It's the chair isn't it?" Artie said. She could tell that she hurt his feelings and tried to come up with a better reason.

"I think it just would be weird with us being on opposing teams and all. But I'll tell you what, if you guys win, you and I can go to dinner, as friends," Sugar replied. She felt like it might be a good idea to get to know him a little bit better. She needed to see if her dad was really as bad as her mama always made him out to be. He seemed nice enough now. He was never there for her when she was little and suddenly wanted to take her away from her parents but he didn't seem like a bad guy right now. She had to figure out what turned him into the person that he was in the future. Maybe she could change him for the better so her mama wouldn't hate him so much.

"Oh, then you better be ready because we got this in the bag," Artie said with a smirk.

"Ha! We'll see about that. We have Brittany Pierce the best dancer in all of Lima, and Santana Lopez's voice. We've already won. Go ahead and wheel your sorry butt home," she replied as she turned away and smirked at her own attitude. Her mama taught her well.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for the story alerts/favorites! Feel free to let me know what you're thinking about the story so far :)**

* * *

At the end of sectionals the girls were devastated. Sugar couldn't help but feel like the whole world had been taken from her. It was strange how quickly she had become a part of this world. Never in her life had she imagined that she would be standing on a stage with the high-school versions of her mom after dancing a performance of a life time.

She wiped away the tears that had stained her cheeks as she sat in the back of Santana's car. Santana had offered to give her a ride home since Al couldn't make it to sectionals. Santana and Brittany sat in the front seat in silence, all of them still clearly upset about the loss at sectionals.

"Woah, this is your house?" Santana asked in awe as they pulled into the driveway of Al's house.

"Yeah, you guys can come in if you want," Sugar replied with a smile. Brittany and Santana looked at each other.

"Look, I won't tell anyone we hung out if that's what you're worried about," Sugar said with a smirk, trying to convince them to come in. She just wanted to be around them for a little bit longer. Al wasn't home and she was feeling pretty upset about the events of the day. She needed her moms, even if they weren't going to be the same amount of comfort as being with her real moms would be.

"Come on San," Brittany replied with a smile that Santana couldn't say no to. Santana turned off the car and the two got out and followed her inside.

"Are you guys hungry?" Sugar asked as they shut the door behind them.

"Yeah!" Brittany said excitedly.

"You guys can turn on the tv and pick out something to watch if you want. I'll go grab us something from the kitchen," Sugar replied. She came back in the room with some sandwiches and found her moms cuddled next to each other on the couch. She sat the sandwiches down on the table and noticed that Santana moved away from Brittany who looked upset by her actions. It was strange to see her Mama this self-conscious about their relationship. She was always affectionate with her mom and didn't care who saw it. She wanted her to be that brave. She wanted Santana to feel that she could love whoever she wanted to love. She wanted Brittany to feel like she cared about her and didn't want to hide their relationship.

"You know, you guys don't have to feel awkward about being yourselves here. I already know what's going on and I think it's really sweet that you care about each other so much," Sugar explained. She prepared herself for some sort of backlash from Santana for the comment, but it was worth it to at least try and get them to be comfortable around her. She hated seeing them sneak around and not be themselves around everyone at school. It was really the only way that they were going to be able to be together. If this Brittany was anything like her future mom, she was certain that this situation was really hurting her. Her mom was proud of being with Santana. She never hid it and always made sure the world knew she had her as her wife. Santana was hers and she was Santana's, proudly so.

"See, Santana. I told you she's cool. I mean, a leprechaun likes her so she has to be made of rainbows or something," Brittany said with a smile. Sugar and Santana laughed at her comment.

"I know, it's just still a little weird being able to just be myself with you in front of people," Santana replied. "I get that everyone knows now. I just, I'm still afraid of what people are saying about me."

"Someone really amazing told me to never worry about what other people are saying because the only person's opinion that matters is your own. If you are happy with yourself, there isn't anyone who can take that away unless you allow them to. You know, you aren't always going to be in high school. The world isn't always going to be so unaccepting. I can guarantee you that in fifteen years the world will be different. You will never for a second doubt making the decision to be with someone that you love." Both of them were hanging on her every word. It was strange to be the one giving them a pep talk. She figured maybe that's why she was here.

"Thanks Sugar, that was really sweet," Santana replied with a smile.

"She's the sweetest. That's why her name is Sugar. Everyone loves Sugar. It's sweet and addictive and even if you try to stay away it still manages to keep calling your name," Brittany said with a laugh.

"Exactly," Sugar replied.

"Enough about Brittany and I. Let's talk about leprechaun boy. So, what's the deal? Dating? Not Dating," Santana said.

"Well, not really. He and I aren't even talking right now," Sugar replied as she looked away at the last part. She was usually guarded with her emotions with other people but she knew she was wearing her heart on her sleeve when it came to Rory.

"Did he try to steal your pot of gold?" Santana asked sarcastically as her signature smirk spread across her face. "He tried that one on Brittany too."

Brittany gave Santana a glare and her smile faded.

"I'm sorry. Snix is still in there. I'm working on it," Santana apologized. Brittany smiled and placed her hand over Santana's.

"You can talk to us about it if you want, Sugar," Brittany said with a smile.

"He didn't try to steal my pot of gold. He can be really sweet," Sugar explained. "It's just complicated. I upset him and now he won't even look at me. Like, I tried to apologize today and he just walked away."

"Maybe he had to go look for a rainbow or something," Brittany said. Sugar never could tell if the jokes her mom said were serious or not. This was definitely one of those times. Santana just looked at Brittany and shook her head.

"Look Sugar Snap, maybe he's just angry right now. I mean, sometimes it takes me a few days to cool off. But you know, making him a little jealous might get his attention," Santana replied.

"Right, like I did with you, San?" Brittany asked. Santana just glared at her.

Sugar knew that this was the teenage version of her mama talking, her adult mama would never give her that kind of advice. But, it might actually work. Rory hadn't connected the dots yet that Artie was her dad. She hadn't told him that part of the plan. He wasn't around enough when they were kids for Rory to have ever met the man. So, she had an idea. She would just start hanging out with Artie and make Rory think there was something going on.

"You know, I think that's the perfect idea," Sugar said, and the three began devising a plan.

* * *

The Troubletones were in the bathroom as Quinn walked in. She convinced them to come back to Glee club. When they walked into the auditorium, all of the Glee Club members were singing. Rachel walked over and took Santana's hand and led her to join in. Sugar jumped on Artie's lap with a smile and joined in on the singing. She looked over and saw Rory eyeing the two of them. She quickly turned her attention back to talking with Artie.

For the next few weeks Sugar began hanging out with Artie a lot more. The two became good friends and as Valentine's Day rolled around, she knew she had to pull out all the stops to make sure that Rory came back to her.

She closed her locker door and found Rory standing next to her.

"So, are you and Artie a couple? Isn't that kind of dangerous for you to be having love interests with people from the past? I mean, you seemed to be so worried about it when I was trying to be with you," Rory said clearly upset about the situation. He appeared to be genuinely hurt by her actions.

"Well, what I was trying to tell you a few weeks ago is that I know now that me being born isn't the problem with my parents' happiness. So, I was trying to tell you that we could, ya know, be together. But you were too upset to listen," Sugar explained. Rory looked at her in disbelief.

"So why are you with him?" He asked. Sugar decided not to tell him the real reason.

"We aren't together. We're just friends," Sugar replied.

"So if I asked you to come out with me on Valentine's Day with me would you go?" Rory said with a smile.

"Of course," she replied. He leaned in to kiss her. As their lips collide, Artie rolls up next to them.

"What the hell Sugar?" Artie said angrily. Sugar broke away from Rory.

"What's wrong Artie?" she asked.

"I thought….I just thought that we…you know what, whatever," Artie replied angrily and rolled away.

"What was that about?" Rory asked.

"I have to tell you something," Sugar replied. She knew it was probably time to explain what was going on.

"So, Artie's my real dad and well I wanted to be friends with him to get to know him better. In the process it seemed like a good way to make you jealous to get you to come back to me so I sort of led him on a little bit. We didn't do anything, because that would be like incest or something, but I did hang out with him when I knew that he sort of liked me which is just eww digusting. I know that's totally gross and awkward but I'm sure he just connected to me because I'm part him," Sugar explains. She knows that the whole thing must be really confusing to hear. Heck, it even makes her question her better judgment about the situation.

"You were trying to make me jealous so I'd come back?" Rory asked. She wasn't quite sure if he was angry or not.

"Yes. It was a dumb idea and immature I know. But I did it because I missed you a lot Ror," Sugar replied.

"That's awkward, gross, and a little psychotic, even for you Sugar," Rory replied with a smile.

"When have I ever not been psychotic and awkward? Do you forgive me?" Sugar asked. He smiled and kissed her. She saw Brittany and Santana watching her from down the hallway. Brittany and Santana both giver her two thumbs up.

"So, that's a yes?" she said as she pulled away.

"Yes," Rory replied as he took her hand in his and took her books from her to walk her to class.

After school, she and Rory were in Rory's room listening to music and doing homework.

"Are you happy here?" Rory asked as he looked up from his homework.

"I'm a lot happier here then I was when we were back in our time if that's what you mean. I feel like I'm doing something important. I was a nobody there. At least here, I have a place I fit in," Sugar replied.

"You were never a nobody to me," Rory said with a smile. Sugar returned the smile.

"That doesn't count Ror," she replied. "But why are you asking that?"

"I don't know. I sort of just don't want to leave this. I feel like if we leave things won't be the same anymore," Rory replied.

"You mean between us?" Sugar asked.

"Yes," Rory replied simply. Sugar placed her hand on his and linked their fingers together.

"You see this," Sugar said as she lifted up their intertwined hands. "This will always be a perfect fit. Whether it is now or 18 years into the future, it won't change."

Rory smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. He gently led her towards him and their lips met, sending the same butterflies into her stomach that it did the first time they kissed. He gently pulls away.

"I just don't want to lose this. I don't want us to go back to the future and forget this," he whispered. Sugar embraced him in a hug.

"Let's just not think about it and enjoy our time here. I talked Al into renting out Breadstix for Valentine's Day. It's gonna be called the Sugar Shack! I'm gonna invite all the Glee club," she said excitedly.

The next day at school Sugar stood in front of the club.

"You guys are all invited to the dance that I'm having at Breadstix, which will now be named the Sugar Shack. But you have to bring a date. Single people are sad and boring and don't exist in my world," she said as she looked over her sunglasses. Brittany and Santana looked at each other and smiled as Brittany linked her arm through Santana's. She noticed that they had been a lot more open with public displays of affection lately.

* * *

A few hours later Quinn stopped her in the hallway.

"Hey Sugar," Quinn said with a smile.

"Hi, Au-uh Quinn," Sugar replied. It was just as difficult trying to remember not to call her Aunt Quinn as it was remember to call her moms by their real names.

"So, Santana wanted the God Squad to sing a song for Brittany from her. So would it be okay for us to surprise her at your Cupid's Arrow Dance?" Quinn asked.

"Of course it is!" Sugar said excitedly. This was a big step for Santana. "Plus, I wouldn't mind if you guys wanted to sing the whole dance. Live music is so much cooler than just having a DJ."

"We'd love to. Thanks so much for letting us do this. I can't wait to see the look on Brittany's face," Quinn said.

"No problem. See you at Glee tomorrow," Sugar replied. Quinn walked away happily and Sugar grabbed her books to head to her next class. This was going to be great. Santana was finally going to be open about her feelings for Brittany in public. As she walked by the choir room, she saw Santana comforting Brittany. She watched outside as she leaned in to give her a hug. She knocked on the door and Santana came over to open the door.

"Hey, come in," Santana directed as she shut the door and locked it behind her.

"What's wrong Britt?" Sugar asked worriedly as she walked over and sat down next to her. She could tell that Brittany had been crying.

"Figgins made a big deal about us kissing in the hallway yesterday," Santana replied as she walked over and knelt down in front of Brittany, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek.

"You kissed in the hallway?" Sugar asked.

"Don't you start too," Santana replied angrily.

"No, I mean I'm really proud of you for doing that," Sugar replied.

"Yeah, well now we can't because Figgins told us not to," Brittany said.

"I can kiss my girlfriend wherever and whenever I want to. If I have to watch Finn the Orca sucking face with the hobbit, then people can deal with me kissing Britt. Plus, we're hot, people love when we makeout," Santana replied. They all three burst out laughing.

"Look, eventually people will get used to it. You shouldn't have to hide your feelings just because it makes someone uncomfortable. You have a right to love whoever you want to love," Sugar said as she got up and hugged Brittany.

"Thanks Sugar," Brittany said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow," Santana replied as Sugar turned to walk towards the door.

* * *

The 'Sugar Shack' was decorated with hearts and lights and all of the Valentine 's Day décor. Sugar walked up to the stage where the God Squad was standing and grabbed the mic. She smiled as she saw her moms sitting next to each other holding each other's hands.

"What's up McKinleyyyyyy!" She screamed enthusiastically. The students cheered her on.

"So, thanks for coming to the Cupid's Arrow Dance here at the Sugar Shack. Feel free to eat all the chocolate on the table because if you don't then they will all go to waste. Tonight, we have the God Squad here to keep us entertained with some awesome music. But before we jump into the fun, they have something very special for someone here," Sugar explained. Joe Hart walked off the stage and over to Brittany and Santana's table.

"So, Santana asked if the God Squad would be able to sing to her girlfriend. After praying about it I realized something, love is love man. So here it is Brittany," he said with a smile. The God Squad began singing Cherish/Cherish to Brittany. Sugar watched in awe as her moms smiled at one another. There it was, the look that they shared was the exact same as the look she had seen them share so many times when she was younger, but had faded over the past few years. It was wonderful to see them like this, neither one of them afraid of showing their true feelings in public anymore. They both got up to dance with each other and as they kissed, the memories of their wedding video that Sugar had watched hundreds of times played through her mind. They both were truly happy in this moment and Sugar couldn't have been happier to see them like this. She only hoped that it lasted.

Sugar felt someone tap her on the shoulder and she turned and saw Rory dressed in a red jacket and slacks. He looked handsome and she couldn't help but smile as he held out his hand for her to take.

"May I have this dance my lady," he said as he smiled at her.

"Take me away handsome," she replied as she let him lead her off the stage and wrapped her arms around his neck to dance with him.

"Your moms look happy," Rory said.

"Yeah, they do. I'm really happy too," she smiled at him as she laid her head back on his shoulder. But her thoughts about the future were swirling in her head. She wondered how long this happiness would last knowing that her moms were going to break up by the summer. She only hoped that when the time came, she wasn't around to watch them go through the pain of it.


End file.
